Nothing Would Make Me Happier
by MiazukiNoYoru
Summary: Karkat Vantas is Feeling conflicted. He's been feeling strange around Dave, and doesn't know what to think of it. So what does he do? He locks himself up in his room to sort through his thoughts. But Dave is suspicious, and wants to know what's going on. FLUFF EVERYWHERE. Oneshot.


A tired sigh left my lips as I slipped out of my bed, the romcom I had watched countless times today playing the credits. I walked over to the TV, my feet scuffing on the carpet. I adjusted my black turtleneck and slid the disc out of its slot, clicking it into its case and snapping it shut before sliding the case onto the shelf. I stared at the others like it, sitting on a number of shelves for me to pick through. But honestly, I didn't want to watch another one. I wanted to get out of my room. But there was one thing preventing me from doing so. Dave Strider.

Not that he was holding my door shut or anything. No, it wasn't that he was physically keeping me in here. It was more that my current thoughts on the human were preventing me from seeking an encounter with him, and leaving the room might result in just that. I couldn't chance an encounter, not before I had my thoughts sorted out. I'd been thinking a lot today. Honestly, I'd hardly even focused on the movies for more than a few minutes at a time. Most of my thoughts were on that insufferable prick. More specifically, how I'd been acting around him lately.

A simple accidental brush of his hand on mine, the thought of his eyes glancing my way, or even just being with him brought butterflies to my stomach. And I didn't know WHY. It was pissing me off, because I was confused, and frustrated by that confusion, so I locked myself in my room. I'd been there since the previous night, watching romcoms. I hadn't slept much last night. I couldn't seem to get my eyes to stay shut. I couldn't get my mind to stop wandering. And what pissed me off the most was that it wandered to thoughts of nothing but him. His stoic face, his pale skin, and the way it suited him, his hair so blonde it was almost white. I wondered if it were soft. I wondered what he would do if I gently brushed it out of his face, or ran my hands through it to see how soft it was. And then I caught myself thinking those things, and grew even more frustrated.

And now, I knew I couldn't hide away in my room forever. The grumbling in my stomach persisted that it was time to eat, and I didn't think I could make it through another movie doing nothing but thinking about him. It was inevitable that I'd have to leave my room eventually. I'd known that. And now that time had come. I just hoped I didn't run into Dave.

I unlocked my door and opened it slowly, looking out into the hall. Glancing side to side, I checked that the corridor was empty. Noting that it was, I let my shoulders relax and closed the door behind me. But just as I was turning back around, I jumped as black discs caught my reflection in them, and I stifled a gasp, though unable to keep myself from startling. Dave stood with arms crossed, staring down at me with a frown. I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Jegus fucking Christ, Dave. You scared the living shit out of me! Where the hell did you even come from?" I fumed, glaring up at him through grey eyes. I prayed with all of my heart that he didn't see how much I wanted to take off down the hallway. I was not ready to talk to him yet. And yet here he was, frown widening as he looked down at me through his reflective shades.

"What the hell have you been doing all day? I knocked on your door a thousand times and you didn't answer." His expression did not change as I fidgeted in front of him, biting my lip nervously. "I've been watching movies. Now if you'll excuse me from the interrogation you've started, I'd like to get some food." He blocked me as I started to leave. "Karkat. Why didn't you answer the door? I mean, fuck. I was starting to think something was wrong." He wasn't entirely wrong. Something was wrong. Not that I'd ever actually admit that, though. I shrugged nonchalantly, fighting back the nervousness in my stomach. I had a feeling that he would keep persisting until I talked, and I did not want that to happen. I needed to get out of there. "I didn't want to be messed with, okay? Is it wrong to want a day to yourself now and then?" It was the best excuse I could come up with on the spot, but he saw through it immediately. "Don't you lie to me, Vantas."

"I-I'm not lying!" I pouted. "Now will you let me through so I can get some food?" He shook his head. "Not until I know what's wrong." I growled at him, panicking inside. _Oh Gog, this is it. I'm probably going to make more of a fool out of myself than I already have! He's going to find out, and then he's going to hate me. And I don't think I handle him hating me. Not him. Not him on top of everything else that's happened. If he hates me, then I'll hate myself even more, and I already hate myself a lot, and I don't need anything else to pile onto the long list of things I hate about myself, and dear Gog I'm panicking here. _

"There is nothing wrong, Dave." My voice cracked halfway through what I was saying, causing him to arch an eyebrow. "Liar. If there's nothing wrong, then why are you freaking out so much?" I bit my lower lip again, glancing away from him. "I am not freaking out, Dave." He sighed. "Karkat, you can tell me what's wrong. I won't tell anyone. And I won't laugh or make fun of you, or think any less of you than I do now." I locked my eyes on the floor under me, muttering my next response. "Yes you will."

"No, Karkat." He slid his hand under my chin and tilted my head up to look at him as he slid his shades off his face, red pools staring back at me. I gaped at him, staring straight into his eyes. Holy fuck his eyes were incredible. "Does it look like I'm lying to you?" He asked. I don't think I could have drawn my gaze from his if I tried. I shook my head slowly. "Then tell me what's wrong. You can confide in me, okay?"

I swallowed and nodded my head. "Okay." I breathed. He let go of my chin, folding up his shades and hooking them on the collar of his cape. I let out a long breath before beginning. "Okay, so…I've been in my room all day because I've been thinking."

"About what?" He asked, and I tensed up. "About…things that…I haven't been ready to discuss yet. But I guess I am, now…See, I was…" My voice trailed off into a grumble, making Dave sigh. "Karkat, come on. You can talk to me."

Another long breath. "Alright. I'm going to put this bluntly and get it over with." He nodded and watched me intently, which made me even more nervous. "I think…I think I may be flushed for you." He blinked in surprise. "Flushed?" I nodded, looking down again. "Yeah. And I've been in my room, because I've been confused, and I didn't want to say it. No, that's not right. I didn't want to _admit _it. But every time I'm around you, I get nervous, and I feel like I'm walking on air, and it sounds really stupid, but it's true. And I couldn't make sense of it, so I locked myself in my room so I didn't make a huge idiot of myself, which is basically what I'm doing right now anyways." By the time I finished my rant, I was a bit out of breath and Dave had gone silent. He just stood there, looking at me with wide eyes.

I felt my eyes burn, and red tears bubbled in my eyes. "I've made a huge dumbass of myself. I knew you didn't like me back. I should have just stayed in my room instead of chancing having to say this to you." My shoulders shook as a bead of red rolled down my cheek. I looked away quickly, hoping he didn't see it. But of course he did, and he still stood there. I shut my eyes, feeling more tears fall. Then I felt a hand guiding my face back up to look at Dave. I stared at him blankly as his thumb gently wiped at the trail of red from my eye. His response was quiet. "You shouldn't assume things like that, Karkat. Who said I didn't like you back? Please, don't cry…" My eyes widened as I registered what he'd just said. "Wait, you…you like me back?" The line was all one word, let out in a single breath, disbelief coloring the words.

"Obviously. How could I not?" A smile tugged at his lips, and I blinked wide eyes at him. "You…oh my God…you're not joking, are you?" I asked quietly. "B-because if you are, I swear-" The rest of my response was lost as he brought his lips down on mine. My shoulders tensed up for a moment before relaxing, and I drew my arms up to lace around his neck, tilting my head to return the kiss. His own hands slid down to my waist, pulling me closer to him, and my eyes fluttered shut, the tears done falling but still staining my cheeks with candy red streaks.

As Dave pulled away, he wiped at the streaks with his thumbs, looking down at me. We stood in silence for a few moments, until I pulled him into a hug, burying my face in his chest. "This isn't a dream, right? I didn't just fall asleep watching romcoms?" I felt his chest move in quiet laughter. "No, Kitkat. It's not a dream." He ran his hands over my back soothingly. "So this is called matespritship, right?" I nodded against his chest. "If you want, then yes, we can be matesprits." He kissed the top of my head. "I would love to be your matesprit, if you'd want to be mine, too." I smiled against him, lifting my head up to meet his gaze. I couldn't believe this was happening. This scenario had only unfolded in my dreams, and even then, I hardly remembered them. But here it was, happening in real life, right now. I was in Dave's arms, and he was smiling down at me, asking me to be his forever. And then that thought. I could be his forever. And he could be mine forever. Just the thought made my smile grow, and I leaned up to peck his soft lips, my hand smoothing his hair back. -Oh my Gog it _was_ soft. I knew it. - And at that moment I realized that maybe I could hate myself a little less, knowing that someone so amazing, so incredible, thought that I was special, and worth his love. With that thought in mind, and a smile lighting my face, I replied. "Nothing would make me happier."

* * *

**AN: Okay, so I know that I'm supposed to be working on Frost, but this idea popped into my head, and I just couldn't resist, okay? . It just seemed so cute and fluffy and I just EEEAAURGH. I love Davkat way too much. But yeah, I'll get back to work on Frost and have a chapter of that posted sometime hopefully soon. Until then, have a lovely day!**


End file.
